At locations where insulated electrical conductors are to be electrically connected together, the insulation must be cut through, thereby disrupting the waterproofing provided by the insulation. One common method of connecting the conductors is to strip back the insulation from the ends of the conductors and to electrically connect the bared conductors together in a twist-on electrical connector. If the electrical connection is to be used in a location where it is exposed to water, for example by being buried in the ground, waterproofing must be provided around the connection. Many different types of waterproof electrical splice enclosures of varying complexity have been developed for this purpose as disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,906,810; 3,523,607; 3,585,275; 3,934,076; 3,597,528; 4,039,742; 4,053,704; and 4,070,543.